Thankyou Potter
by Nupil
Summary: Right, Draco in his little spell of insanity ends up wanting to say something to Potter. Confused? Me too! Right it's Draco/Ginny and mild Harry/Severus. *completed* Warning: Pointless fluffy like substance.


****

A/N: Hi, um okay Potter and stuff would be in 7th year and it's autumn. There's **mild slash**, so if that ain't your cup of tea hit the back button, but if you're like me and want a quick Draco/Ginny and Potter/Severus fix, then read on good friend!

****

Disclaimer: I own all the good parts! (You have to search for them for awhile) Oh except the marvellous characters, they belong to Rowling, as you know. I just manipulate them to my whims.

*****

It's beyond comprehension.

Defies pure logical, rational thought … anything with a shred of sense!

There is no way that I'll possibly be able to go through with this.

No way, No how.

I really couldn't … It's just against everything that I know. It rocks my whole foundations and the core of all my beliefs! 

Yes, yes I feel your stares. Your whisperings. Your eyebrows have risen in combinations of confusion and curiosity.

Yes, I cannot fathom this wonder either.

I, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Ice, Heir of all evil, cold-hearted, calculating sadist and downright bored prick, will be muttering one of the most feared words in the English, Latin, French, Italian, Yiddish and more languages to that effect. No matter how you say it, it's bad. Very bad. So very bad. It's …

Thankyou. 

Yes _Thankyou_. _That _Thankyou. 

The _Thankyou_ you use when you are 'Aware and appreciative of a benefit; you're grateful' (Take that Wizard's Webster!). I, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Ice, Heir of all evil, cold-hearted, calculating sadist and downright bored prick am _grateful._

Ah I hear, That's nothing. … Well offcourse it's nothing to you, you're not Draco Soddin' Malfoy! 

But believe me, the worst is yet to come. It gets worse. Yes _worse_.

I, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Ice, Heir of all evil, cold-hearted, calculating sadist and downright bored prick will be saying Thankyou … to … to … 

….

….

….

Harry James Potter.

*****

My stomach does a small flip as I watch the back of a wild mop of raven something. Quite an unidentifiable object in my opinion, but I hear Potter calls that hair. Now explain to me exactly how that can be termed as hair? 

  
No chickening out. And why a chicken? Who knows for certain that chickens are not fearless? And what in bloody Salazar's name is a chicken? 

The girls corrupted me! Everything good in my life she's thrown out the window, all with a bloody smile! And the nerve of her to mock me at dinner! To smirk my contemptuous smirk! To pretend to not want to have anything to do with me! 

Aah little weaselette has grown some. And all for me. All with me. All mine. 

And that's how I find myself in this rather large pain in the behind (Swearing and profanities are only for the uneducated and those unable to express themselves … or the bedroom. Malfoy rulebook, page 28) of a predicament on what would've been a glorious and gorgeous Friday afternoon and I would be spending with my even more gorgeous girlfriend.

But I'm not. I'm planning ways to stop Potter before he shoots off to god knows where with those things he calls friends, but we don't even want to go into _that_. 

And I hear the distant chime of the final bell for a Friday afternoon. The room is suddenly in an up-roar to storm out of the door, I take my time as I see Potter slowly trudge his things into his book bag as if trying to never accomplish the task and staying here as long as possible.

"Potter" Well there's a start.

His head whips around as if expecting someone else. His two cronies or tag-alongs … I've never known the difference with friends like Vince and Greg … well yes _them._ They are still loitering about waiting for The-Boy-Just-Keeps-On-Packing.

"Malfoy, whatcha want?" I hate the way he does that. I hate the way that everyone does that. It's what _do you, do you_ want. Yes I don't know how Peppermint puts up with me either. Yes, you read Peppermint, and I'm Ginger, it was this lazy Sunday afternoon while everyone else was making a mad dash for their weekend homework that peppermint and I were just lounging around in my bed … and you don't really care do you? Well, I'm ginger and I love my peppermint.

"Oi, Malfoy say something or rack off" Oh yeah that insufferable git is still waiting for me to talk. Now where do I start? First I need to be sombre; this doesn't work with a giggle and a smile. 

"Really Potter, could you get any shorter, all the fame building on your shoulders stunting you're growth?" What crap was that? Even I could tell that I lost any cutting edge in _that_ comment. Ah, predictable Weasely flies on in.

"You watch your mouth Malfoy" You'd be surprised how similar but different two Weaselys can be. I'd know. This one couldn't even finish reading an entire book without a dictionary in-hand.

"Ron, forget about him, Malfoy say something of interest or like I said: rack off." Potter doesn't swear, I'm almost impressed. Would the other two just leave?

"Harry …"

"Ron, Herm, look I'll catch up with you."

"But Harry …"

"I've beat Voldemort, you don't think I can take on Malfoy?" Hey I resent that! And he said Voldemort. Another shocker. And that's where this whole saga originates, without Voldermort … I wouldn't have what I do.

"If you say so …"

"Yeah, see you later okay? I might head to the library for a bit, maybe a while before I come back, okay?" Enough with the niceties Potter! Finally they're going, now was that so hard children?

"Malfoy, say something or go away." Who says Potter rules the dungeons? And why is he packing his book bag parchment by parchment? 

"I have something to say to you Potter." Well It wasn't meant to sound as vindictive as that …

"say it." 

"What no, 'don't waste you're breath'?"

"Oh Malfoy, hurry it up!" Why the hell does Potter keep checking out the clock?

"Fine! Fine! I have one thing to say to you …"

Okay I can say this word, it has two syllables and eight letters. Think big picture. 

"Yes?"

" … I … I wanted to say … That is I'm saying …"

"Malfoy, a house-elf has more coherency than you" 

"Thankyou goddammit Potter! Thankyou! I am trying to thankyou, you measly ungrateful four-eyed git!" Well there you go…

"Yes the world does need to thank me and all," Well that was quite arrogant, even if I say so myself. Why have qualities similar to mine been rubbing of on him? " … but why are you?"

I didn't know what to say, I'd said what I thought all I needed to say … and now he wanted reasons? Reasons? … I … I needed to sit down.

And so I sat right there on the potion workbench and I let my legs reach down to the ground below me and looked out the one window in the dungeons, spotting a stray leaf blowing in the wind, a bright red clash of the dull mute colours of Autumn. Some people stand out like that. Why … ? 

He'd asked why …

"Because Potter, you gave me a reason to get up every morning"

Yeah Potter, you did.

"Because Potter, you allowed me to feel warm like a nice cozy wooden lodge in an artic winter"

The colds gone now Potter, and you're part of the reason. Without you I wouldn't have my warmth in my arms as often as I wanted. 

"Because Potter, you're actions allowed me to open my eyes to a world I didn't know existed, without you knowing it would happen."

You're so naive Potter, and that's one of the reasons that you do the things you do. 'Act don't think', without that I wouldn't have a reason to live on.

"Because Potter, You let me see that anything is possible as long as you let yourself believe"

She's taught me everything Potter, and I know to you I'm grateful.

"Because Potter, thoughtless actions saved the life of someone more important than myself."

She's my everything.

"Because Potter, you're the reason I have love in my life, and love to look forward to and love to breathe on"

I turned slowly back, breaking out of my reverie … I said that out-loud? Oh holy – 

"Malfoy, Don't have thank me …" Oh Potter, how can't I?

"You don't understand do you Potter? Without you're actions, I would've never known the true meaning of loving and being loved Potter. I _need_ to thankyou, if I want to or not Potter, to let you know that I've got one of the best reasons in the world to live my life, waiting for me and I owe that to you."

Potter looked at me for a second, have you ever shared something in a completely unexpected gaze and that one locking of eyes has spoken volumes louder than any words ever could? Because I have. 

With two people now.

I pulled my self of the desk and picked at imaginary lint from my immaculate black robes. I hoisted my book bag on my back and headed to the door until Potter called out … 

"Malf – Draco," I turned my body slowly around waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never did 

"Draco, I have to thankyou as a friend for her happiness. You have to have to be close to blind not to see it. Take care of her." And then I smiled. A slow lopsided grin that I tried to fight but that just kept creeping up and tugging at my sides until I was wearing something sheeps could relate to.

"See you around Potter" I left and grinned all the way until I saw my love and kissed her senseless.

  
Beyond Logic, beyond reason and beyond and shred of sense.

"Wow, what was that for Ginger? Not that I didn't enjoy it"

"I wanted to thankyou". And I did. Again. And Again.

…

And Again! 

*****

Harry stared at the door for a full 2 minutes before moving across the door that Malfoy had just exited through to click it shut.

"Those insufferable brats gone yet Potter?"

"Yes Severus,"

"Oh good" Harry was soon engulfed in a very warm sign of gratitude of his own.

"Did you hear that all?"

"How could I miss it? I never knew Draco had it in him. I'm proud of him" Harry would've agreed or said something of his observations but with Severus' hands doing the things they do …

"At a loss for words Potter, that's not like you!"

"I … do you reckon we should ever tell them?"

"What and ruin what they've found, no Potter I think not."

"So we just let them love? No saying that you and I noticed how right they were for each other and how we slowly nudged them with some strategic detentions and how we realised that our true calling in life was as cupids as opposed to grouchy potions professor and star quidditch player?"

"Exactly love, you know I'm … who are you calling grouchy Mr. Potter?"

"No–one _professor_" Harry got a twinkle in his eye as he led Severus through his office into his chambers.

"Oh and Mr. Potter?"

"Hmm …" Why did Severus insist on talking at a time like this?

"I love you" Harry simply grinned like a perfectly content cat and proceeded to show him with actions instead of words the meaning of thankyou.

*****

****

A/N: Yes I know I didn't need that whole Potter/Snape scene, but what can I say I need my nice little slash fix! Well, that's over, I was bored and so I typed. Hope you all enjoyed it, ridiculously pointless fluff gone astray.

Oh and also, if you're confused: he was thanking Potter for saving her back in 2nd year, without that she wouldn't be there. Cool? 

Ciao,

Nupil


End file.
